An ElleCtric Spat
by onemakaveli96
Summary: Peter receives a message from a certain blond, and it's not the blond he's expecting. A little quarrel between heroes results. Post Four Mths Later, with an unwitting Claire being held captive. [Peter x Elle]


_**Premise:** Just my first venture into the Heroes fandom, coming after having been struck by the idea of Peter and Elle meeting again, and electricity ensuing._

_**Characters:** Peter, Elle; minor: Claire, the Haitian (more like a cameo!)_

_**Pairing:** Pelle, my new love, that might just do away with my Paire cravings..._

_**Spoilers:** S2_

* * *

"**A**n **E**lle**C**tric **S**pat" 

He won't admit it. He can't really, because he has a girl waiting for him a year away. So he can't let his thoughts stray, and he can't find himself missing that little blond over that little brunette. Even though the little blonde's touches gave his heart a lot more jumpstart than the little brunette.

And not just because of the bolts, but because of the chemistry. It crackled, burned each one, and damn it felt good. He was the first to admit, ironically enough, that she wasn't quite likable at first, but he got used to her. Okay, he didn't have to get used to her, but she did grow on him. Her playful flirting and careless, impersonal, touches began to turn his skin on fire. Maybe because she let him be himself, all the while challenging him not to be himself. She was so feisty, so free, so uninhibited. She was the opposite of him, and who knew he'd ever find himself liking someone so unlike him. He always had gone after the quiet ones, who although were fireballs in their own right, were reserved and patient. But this one, she was different.

The little blond crept under his skin, and remained throughout his little memory loss. Now that those three months crept back into his brain, he couldn't't even willingly forget her.

But he won't admit it. Won't admit that he misses her, that he wishes that tricky kiss would have been less tricky and more long, wishes he had her flush against his skin so he could see where else he could get her to concoct some electricity bolts.

--

She was mad, angry, and spiteful. But it was okay, and she would smile at the prospect of payback. Then she would get flustered and embittered again, because she would have to keep remembering that no matter what she did to him, he would still freakin' heal. So she killed that guy that was hiding him. Hey, anger clouds logic, and when the anger popped up at Peter using her, she just fried that guy at the bar. Hopefully it was someone he cared about, so he could be hurt in a place that can't be so easily healed, and that always holds a scar. She shrugs, and tries to fill her mind with a million other things.

But he's still there, and as it turns out, she terribly misses what she calls a "plaything" so no one will think she actually misses the man. No one to shock now, no one's mind to mess around with now, and no one to make uncomfortable. Yup, that's what she whines to her daddy about. Because she wants him back, but her daddy won't let him come back if he knows what she really misses.

Like his little, lopsided smile, and the baritone of his voice, and the intensity of his gaze. Or how he would wince at her shocks, as his eyes closed for a second, and his nose wrinkled. He was so adorable. Then she would mentally curse, and fry the thing nearest her for thinking anyone or anything is cute. Ugh, she was disgusted at herself for thinking like a little schoolgirl with a crush.

Maybe it wasn't a crush and she didn't really like the guy, because really, who was she to know exactly what all these little butterflies were. Surely the only reason she became attached was because he kissed her. Like really kissed her, because the last guy she kissed, she kind of had to force herself on him. Now, don't get her wrong. She didn't molest the guy or anything, she just lied to him and manipulated him, and she had to pull him up to her. It's no surprise that the kiss was less than stellar, so when this guy pulled her to him, she felt a rush of blood, and dizziness spread throughout her body. His touch alone lit her up without having to use any super-human powers. So of course his lips increased that feeling tenfold, and when their lips moved together, she felt herself weakening, melting, and so on fire.

That was it. It was a good kiss, which is what she really missed. Yeah, nothing else. Not his morale, or his unconditional love for his family, or his determination and will. Nope, those things meant shit to her.

The girl was just angry that she got a kiss that good only because he wanted to distract her, and that his 'I'm starting to like you' was just another lie. Stupid, dumbass. She was going to show him a thing or two about messing with a girl like her.

She was going to find him and tear his world apart. Or maybe she'd jolt him and things could take a turn for the better…

_Oy voy_. And she zapped another inanimate object near her.

* * *

They encounter in an abandoned parking lot, right on the outskirts of NYC. 

She was leaning on her car, tapping her foot impatiently, muttering God-know-what under her breath, and throwing electrical bolts all over the place.

He landed less than gracefully onto the hard, black concrete, and was shocked to see Elle there in the lot.

For some reason or another, he found himself grinning at her little idiosyncrasies, although when he saw her head snap up, he replaced his grin with a grim frown.

"Well if it isn't Peter Petrilli, empath extraordinaire," she pushed herself off the car and walked over to him.

"Where's Claire?!"

"Don't know. Don't care," she shrugged, and upon seeing his perplexed face, added, "but I do know where her phone is."

She pulled the phone out of her pocket and displayed it to Peter. She flipped it open, and with a look of feigned concentration, began reading a text message off of it.

"Peter, meet me on West 122 street, back parking lot. No time to explain. Please, hurry?!--Claire"

Elle looked up at him with a pout. "Now why would Claire want to meet you in a parking lot? Oh, wait. She wouldn't, now would she? Honestly, Peter, how could you fall for that," she began to laugh.

"What do you want?" he demanded impatiently.

She strolled right up to him, and smirked when he took a step back.

"I want my toy back," she whispered with a puppy dog face.

Then she gave him a soft jolt, causing him to wince slightly. Not very satisfied with him being only slightly uncomfortable. She turned the voltage up, and stopped only after he began to grunt in agony. He quickly recovered, which only made her angrier. She thrust her hand onto her chest, and began jolting his body with enough bolts to extinguish a dozen men, but she was naïve in thinking he wouldn't fire back.

She sees his hand latching onto her hand, and a voltage of lighting coursing at her now, instead of through her. Despite her best efforts, she screamed in anguish, and Peter let her go, and she tumbled onto the ground.

"Elle!" he screamed, not caring for this stupid battle.

He knelt beside her, and moved her hair to make sure she was okay.

"Don't touch me!" she swatted his hand away.

"Fine, I'll leave!" frustrated he straightened up and swirled around.

She jumped back onto her feet and stopped him. "Wait!"

And no, Peter didn't know why he turned back around, he just did.

She gave him a wide smile, and he had to force himself to hold his own down. She walked toward him with her hands swinging behind her, and a mischievous glint in her big, bright blue eyes.

He stayed his ground, and forced himself not to flinch when she trailed her fingers up his chest.

"So, my little teddy bear, did you miss me much?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"No," he said in a too-convincing tone, and he pushed her hand off.

"If that's the way you're going to play it," she backed away from him and walked toward her car.

She turned her head, and gave him a flirty smile, just as she opened the passenger door. Suspicious, he walked toward her, and quickened his pace when he saw her pulling a girl with golden blond hair out of the car, with hands tied behind her back, and tape over her mouth.

"Claire?!" he yelled.

Elle smirked, and she pushed Claire in front of her, still holding onto her by the collar.

"Let her go!" Peter yelled.

"Now where are your manners, young man?"

"You know you can't hurt her!"

Then from the other side of the car, he saw the Haitian step out, and Peter's heart began to thud too quickly for him to make sense of anything.

"Elle, she-she hasn't done anything. Just let her go--you have me here!"

"Well, that's the fun of it! I get to watch your little heart shrivel up at watching your poor, little niece die!" she shrugged.

Claire yelled, although her screams were muffled by the tape covering her mouth.

"Please, just leave her alone!" his chest heaved, panicking as he wondered what he could do to save Claire.

Elle began to giggle, and she began playing with some bolts in her free hand.

"Two goodies with no powers, standing right before two baddies with their powers…now why does this little scene seem so predictable?" She snapped her head back to Peter, and with a little sadistic grin, sent him a soft bolt.

He groaned. "Elle…" he tried staying tough.

"Am I going to have to get you used to that again? Although it didn't take much long last time…"

He marched up to her, with Claire screaming, and with wide eyes, trying to warn him, trying to tell him to run, and just leave her. Elle didn't do anything, she just looked at him in amusement. Honestly, what harm could he do without his powers?

He stood only within a few feet of Claire and Elle, trying to decide what to do. He drew his eyes up to Elle, and saw a hint of uncertainty in her eyes. He reached his hand over to her, to which she immediately pulled away. Aw, so that's what it was. He walked around Claire, and just stood before Elle.

"Wha--what do you think you're doing?"

He gave her his half-smile, and leaned over. "Trying to get a jolt," and he crashed his lips on hers, before she could back away any further.

Like the last time, she immediately responded. His hands enveloped her face, stroking her cheeks to see how else she would respond to his touches. He felt her hands move to his chest, then her hands wrapped themselves around his neck, and she pulled herself further into him.

He found himself forgetting where they were, as his skin heated, and his senses became overtly aware of how good she felt being this close to her.

"Umm," she moaned into his mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Their lack of air forced them to pull away, with Elle panting hard and giggling softly. With her giggle, a few jolts passed from her lips to hers. He smirked, fighting himself to control his breathing as well, and he leaned back in to kiss her again when he heard Claire still struggling to take off the binds that held her.

He loosened his grip on Elle, and sternly said," She doesn't have anything to do with this."

"You were trying to distract me again?!" she pulled herself off of him.

"No, Elle…I just wanted, to, ya know…" he grinned with a slight blush.

"But the first time…" she whispered wearily.

"You know what it's like to be locked up, Elle. I needed to get out of there."

"Fine," she spewed and walked to Claire.

She slit the ropes by fraying them with her jolts, and nodded to the Haitian to not block the powers, so Claire could heal from the small wounds Elle left. After her skin regenerated, Elle peeled the tape off Claire's mouth quickly and laughed when Claire let out a small scream.

"Elle…" Peter warned her.

"God, can't a girl have just a little fun?"

When Peter didn't respond to this, she just rolled her eyes. "Alright, get out of here before I get mad at you again."

She hit Claire with another bolt, and brushed past Peter.

He turned around to catch her arm, and flushed her against him for another kiss. This little kiss was softer, not so hurried, although with Claire yelling "Peter!" behind them they didn't have the pleasure of relishing in such a kiss.

With a soft kiss against her lips, he muttered. "We really shouldn't keep kissing like this."

"Then maybe we shouldn't keep meeting like this."

"Peter!" Claire whined again.

Laughing they let go, with Elle and Peter sharing a jolt between their joined hands.

Elle walked back into the driver's seat, and turned the engine on.

"Elle!" he yelled before the car drove off.

"Yeah?" she drove the car beside him.

"When can I see you again?"

She shrugged, with a little cute pout.

"Maybe when you save us all from the virus. Or at the very least when you break up with that little Irish girl you left a year in the future." She gave him a wink and drove off.

Peter sighed, and turned back around to a confused Claire. He enveloped her in a hug.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, and then laughed at his own question

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes," and not that I wouldn't like to know where you've been for the past for months, and not that I'm not overjoyed with the fact that you're alive, but what the hell was that?"

Shrugging, he answered, "Nothing." He sighed, and led them out of the parking lot, back out onto the busy streets of New York.

"Well, nothing sure looked like a lover's spat between two people with extraordinary abilities," she followed close behind him.

When he ignored her, she added," Remind me to date only normal guys, otherwise I'm sure to end up in some pretty strange fights that would shock even Amy Winehouse…"

* * *

_A/N: Well, I'm not entirely confident in this fic--I know it isn't my best work. Anyway, Please Review. _


End file.
